Mensajero Divino
by Grecaizee
Summary: Dos años después de su partida Bella tiene una nueva familia, pero que pasa cuando los Cullen regresas, ellos insisten en que no esta a salvo, pero en quien confías? en quien te abandono o en quien te a salvado de la soledad.
1. Chapter 1

Bella Pov

pasado 2 años desde que "ellos" se fueron, desde que me abandonaron al principio parecía un zombi, caminaba y comía por pura monotonía llegue a pensar que el dolor solo se iría si yo dejaba de existir.

Ahora se que si lo hubiera hecho no tendría lo que tengo ahora

-Flash back-

_solo esperare a que mi padre llegue y se acueste simplemente ya no puedo soportarlo me duele mucho hacerle esto pero el sufrimiento es mucho, se que algún día lo entenderá, y tal vez sea un gran alivio para el a la larga, se sufre por verme en lo que me eh convertido_

_-Bella! Ya estoy en casa— grito un voz que rápidamente reconocí como la de mi padre, en ese momento me llego un gran melancolía, pero ya no había permiso para echarme para atrás _

_-Tal vez ya esta dormida— escuche decir a una segunda voz, intente reconocerla pero me fue imposible, jamás la había oído antes _

_Baje las escaleras y mi sorpresa fue grande al ver a Charlie junto a otro chico, tenia la piel tostada y sus ojos y cabellos eran de un color oscuro como la noche, enigmáticos_

_-Bella ven déjame presentarte—Dijo mi padre mientras tomaba mi brazo y me jalaba hasta llevarme junto a chico—Anyelo esta es mi hija Isabella, Isabella este es Anyelo es hijo de uno de mis amigos en New York se quedara con nosotros por algún tiempo, dormirá en el cuarto de huéspedes_

_Voltee hacia mi padre_

_-no sabia que tenias amigos en New York_

_-Soy Policía cariño, tengo amigos en todas partes_

_En fin_

_-Bella-dije mientras le daba la mano a nuestro invitado—no me gusta que me digan Isabella _

_-Significa Hermosa en italiano-dijo con una sonrisa muy juguetona mientras tomaba mi mano—es un lindo nombre, mucho gusto_

_Estuvimos un buen rato platicando cosa rara para mi pero hablar con el era algo…natural, Cuando nos dimos cuenta Charlie ya no se encontraba en la sala, supongo que se fue a dormir_

_-Que significa Anyelo…no malentiendas es solo que no es un nombre muy común—dije intentando que no sonara como un insulto_

_-No importa significa Mensajero de dios en griego—me explico con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—bueno creo que es hora de dormir si queremos levantarnos mañana para ir a clases, no quisiera llegar tarde en mi primer dia_

_-Claro, oye otra pregunta, ¿Por qué dejaste una gran ciudad como New York para venir a un pequeño pueblo como lo es forks?_

_-No lo se, supongo que necesita un cambio de aire es todo_

_Algo me decía que no era todo, pero no era algo que me importara a mi, no pude evitar bostezar_

_-Bueno, fue un placer conocerte, espero que forks te agrade, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu habitación?_

_-No gracias puedo encontrarlo yo mismo_

_-Eres un chico poco común _

_-Lo mismo digo Srta. Swan- dijo riéndose de mi_

_Esa noche simplemente olvide parte de mi dolor, al menos, la parte suicida_

- Fin flash Back-

La llegada de Anyelo fue sin duda una bendición para mi, no quiero ni pensar que seria de mi si jamás lo hubiera conocido, bueno se lo que abría pasado y agradezco a todos los dioses el haberlo mandado, no por nada es en mensajero de Dios

Es mi mensajero de Dios

Me enrede mas entre las sabanas de mi cama, me negaba levantarme esta tan a gusto descansando en mi habitación pero sabia que esto no dudaria y si no me equivocaba me quedaban 5..4..3..2..1

-¡Bella, levántate ya!—grito una voz desde el piso de abajo

-No quiero—dije mientras me ocultaba bajo mis sabanas, segundos después escuche pasos subir las escaleras

-No me hagas entrar—dijo la misma voz esta vez mas cerca y en voz normal

-Inténtalo—sabia perfectamente que podía hacerlo pero me encantaba hacerlo enojar

En un momento estaba fuera de mi cama siendo levantada por unos brazos que me llevaban hacia el baño

-Te encanta hacerme enojar verdad—dijo Anyelo quien se había convertido en mi mejor amigo fingiendo enojo

-Para eso vivo—dije riéndome

Me dejo en el baño y el bajo a preparar el desayuno, voltee a ver el reloj en el cual faltaban 15 minutos para las 8:00 am así que si quería llegar a tiempo a clases debía de darme una ducha muy rápida por lo que cinco minutos después ya estaba vestida, llevaba un vestido de color oscuro y mangas tres cuartos, un collar largo y un par de brazaletes color plateados, y por increíble que parezca un par de zapatos de plataforma. Ya vestida baje a desayunar

Anyelo me estaba esperando sentado en la mesa con el desayuno de ambos listo para ser ingerido, lo salude y luego le di un beso a la foto de mi padre que se encontraba como centro de mesa

Mi padre ya no estaba con nosotros, el había muerto un año atrás mientras atendía un robo en uno de los bancos, lograron atrapar a los criminales, pero por un descuido de otro oficial uno de los asaltantes disparo su arma y la bala impacto directo en mi padre, los médicos hicieron lo posible pero no pudieron salvarle.

Después de eso mi madre intento que me fuera a vivir con ella pero no quise, ya era grande y podía valerme por mi misma así que después de terminar el instituto me fui de forks hacia Londres y Anyelo se fue conmigo dijo que seria interesante y divertido y que nunca permitiría que me fuera sola. Anyelo estudia artes mientras yo estudio Medicina

Nos mudamos a un pequeño apartamento no muy lejos de la universidad, contaba con dos recamaras con baños, una cocina comedor y una sala, no era muy grande pero era acogedora y perfecta para solo dos personas.

Terminamos de desayunar y dejamos los platos sobre el lavabo cuando regresara los lavaría, cuando salí Anyelo ya estaba montando en su carro, cada quien tenia el suyo propio pero preferíamos usar solo un al final íbamos al mismo lugar.

Hace dos años odiaba mi vida, ahora la amo y nada podría hacerme cambiar de opinión

Bueno espero que les guste esta historia y ya saben dejen sus review para saber que tal les pareció y si quisieran dar su opinión constructiva

En mi perfil esta la imagen de la ropa de Bella


	2. Amigos

Bella Pov

Cambie de opinión, mi vida apesta

Todo iba perfectamente bien, me levante como si nada, me prepare para la escuela después tuve un buen desayuno y justo cuando llego a mi amado salón..BANG, allí estaban los tres justo frente a mi

-¡Bella!—gritaron tres voces en conjunto, dos masculinas y una femenina mientras se me abalanzaban encima de mi para luego darme un enorme abrazo que hace que casi muera por falta de oxigeno, segundos después me soltaron

-Me da tanto gusto verte—dijo la única mujer de ese grupo, para después seguir abrazándome, en esta ocasión le devolví el abrazo

Alexandra Carmelli era delgada y de mi estatura, su cabello largo y Rubio le llegaba un poco mas bajo que la cintura, vestía una camisa verde de manga larga y cuello caído, un pantalón negro, cinto y brazaletes color plateado y dos ENORMES aracadas, le encantaba la moda

Es elegante, femenina y directa cuando se dirige a los demás, demasiado directa diria yo pero bueno, es un poco autoritaria pero tiene una gran voluntad, ¡Ama la moda! es una Alice en tamaño normal.

-¿y nosotros que? ¿No merecemos un abrazo?—exclamaron a coro dos voces

-Claro que si, vengan aquí—Ambos me dieron un gran abrazo

Los Hermanos Axel y Ariel La porta. Ariel un chico guapo, despreocupado y creído cuyo mayor vicio es la comida, aunque por otro lado quiere de forma descomunal a su familia y haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Axel era real mas alto de los dos también era muy guapo, y se podría decir que de los dos era el mas inteligente, le encantaba la investigación, era como un directorio, aparentemente sabia todo de todos.

¿Cómo llegue a conocerlos? bueno todos son amigos de la infancia de Anyelo, formaban como una especie de club antes de que cada quien tomara su propio rumbo, aun recuerdo con claridad el momento en que me los presento, claro y el momento en que intente presentarme

-Flash Back-

Había pasado tan solo un mes desde que mi padre se había ido y mi estado de ánimo no era el mejor. Deprimía a cualquiera que se me atravesara en el camino

Al salir del instituto me extraño no ver a Anyelo esperándome en el auto como todos los días, así que decidí preguntarle a uno de sus compañeros si sabia donde podia encontrarlo

-Tuvo que salir de la escuela antes de tiempo y pidió que fueras directo a casa—Perfecto menos mal que deja avisado

Fui directo a casa y a llegar pude notar dos autos estacionados frente a la puerta, confusa baje del carro y entre

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?—Nadie contesto—¿Anyelo?

-Estamos en la sala—¿Estamos?, cuando entre a la sala vi a anyelo sentado frente a tres personas

-Bella, menos mal que llegaste, ven quiero presentarte a alguien—Dijo Anyelo parándose para jalarme hasta el lugar donde estaban los desconocidos—Mira Bella esta—dijo señalando a la mujer—es Alexandra Carmelli—Luego señalo a los dos chicos—y ellos son Axel y Ariel La porta.

Todos parecian agradable, sera mejor que me presente

-Mucho gusto soy….—Pero me vi interrumpida en mi presentacion por uno delos chicos, creo que era Axel

-Isabella Swan, pero prefieres que te digan Bella, tienes 19 años, tu color favorito es el azul y…-abría continuado pero su hermano le puso su mano en la boca antes de que siguiera hablando, pero ¿Cómo es que sabe tanto de mi?

-Lo que pasa es que Anyelo nos a hablado mucho sobre ti—dijo Alexandra pero su voz se escucho como que algo nerviosa

-De acuerdo, Mucho gusto, no quiero ser grosera pero se puede saber que es lo que hacen aquí

-Yo los llame Bella—explico Anyelo—Me preocupas, estas muy deprimida y queria animarte y creeme no hay nadie mejor para sacar a alguien de a depresion que Alexandra, a los otros dos no los invite

-Te queremos—dijeron los mencionados con voz sarcastica

Me dieron Risa

-Ya veras como nos vamos a divertir y creo saber exactamente que hacer, un cambio de imagen en ti será perfecto, no hay nada mejor para sacar a alguien de la depresion, para cuando acabe contigo serás alguien totalmente nueva—Antes de que pudiera quejarme me jalo rumbo a mi habitación, ¿como sabia cual era? no tengo la menor idea

-Fin flash back-

Sin duda fui otra

-explíquenme que es lo que hacen ustedes tres aquí, algo me dice que es mas que una simple vista—Exigi saber

Los tres se miraron por un momento para después sonreír macabramente a mi parecer.

-Solo pasamos a saludar querida—explico Alexandra—hace mucho que no nos vemos y te extraño a ti y a mi hermano, Anyelo ni siquiera me llama por teléfono, así que pense en pasearme por estos rumbos a decir hola

-¿y ellos?—pregunte mientras los señala con un movimiento de cabeza y cruzaba los brazos

Esta vez quienes hablaron fueron los Hermanos

-Eso podemos explicarlo nosotros—dijo Axel

-Tengo cinco minutos antes de que llegue el profesor—les dije mirando mi reloj de mano—comiencen

-De acuerdo—hablo Ariel—yo quiero estudiar diseño de interiores y Axel quiere ser un aburrido doctor

-Yo estudio medicina y no es..

-Me dejas terminar—Exclamo Ariel molesto por la interrupción—en fin en los Ángeles ambos teníamos la oportunidad pero las academias estaban demasiado lejos una de otra

-Y no nos gusta estar separados—era el turno de Axel para hablar—así que pensamos y pensamos como remediar esa situación y los recordamos a ti y a Anyelo…fin

-¿Fin?

-Si Fin, traducción

-¡Nos mudamos a Londres!—Exclamaron los tres al unísono

-Wow, wow espera, ¿Se mudan?¿aquí?—dije incrédula luego gire mi vista a mi amiga—Dijiste que estabas de visita

-Estoy de visita, aquí en la escuela, yo no necesito estudiar soy dueña de una de las empresas de moda mas grandes.

Olvide mencionarlo, Alexandra era la dueña de la marca C&P, C era por Carmelli pero no se que significa P y la verdad me da miedo preguntar

Suspire, sin duda esto no le gustaría a Anyelo, amaba a sus Amigos pero eran demasiado Desastrosos para su gusto

-¿y ya tiene donde quedarse?-que digan que si que digan que si

-Claro ya nos las arreglamos, bueno ya debo irme—dijo Alexandra al ver la hora—tu clase esta por comenzar, vamos Ariel te acompañare a tu salón de clases, adiosito

Cuando los dos salieron entro el profesor y todos tomamos asiento

-Buenos Días alumnos el día de hoy tengo dos importantes aviso, el primero es que tenemos 3 nuevos estudiantes, uno ya esta aquí y los otros dos llegaran el día de mañana, puede presentarse por favor—Pidió el maestro mientras señalaba a Axel

-Mi nombre es Axel La porta, tengo 21 años recién cumplidos, me gusta mucho leer e investigar—cuando termino de habar se sentó

-Bueno el otro aviso es que desde mañana hasta tiempo indefinido tendrán un nuevo maestro ya que deberé ausentarme para atender algunos asuntos personales, bueno ya dado los aviso será mejor comenzar la clase

El maestro comenzó a explicar algunos temas y a dejar tarea, cuando me di cuanta la clase ya habia terminado

-¿Vamos a almorzar con Anyelo?

-Claro

Ambos caminamos hacia a cafetería donde ya nos esperaban un Anyelo y Ariel sentados con cuatro bandejas en la mesa, ni bien tome asiento Anyelo me pregunto

-¿Lo sabias?—Supuse que se refería a la llegada de los chicos a Londres

-Créeme no tenia ni idea—Hizo un puchero muy gracioso pero siguió comiendo

El almuerzo paso sin nada especial y cada quien se fue a su siguiente clase, al final del día escolar le pregunte a Axel si se Irian con nosotros o Alexandra vendría por ellos pero me dijo que cada quien habia traído su auto, nos despedimos en el estacionamiento y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro apartamento.

Al llegar busque mis llaves pero nos las encontré por ningún lado, juraría haberlas guardado en mi bolso pero no estaban

-Mueve yo abro—dijo Anyelo mientras metía la llave en la cerradura y abría la puerta, vaya sorpresa nos llevamos

¡No habia absolutamente nada!

-Oh por dios... ¿Y nuestras cosas?—Pregunte espantada, como era posible que nos hubieran robado TODO

-Llamare al casero—pero justo cuando se iba, el casero apareció—Puede explicarme esto—exclamo un muy enojado Anyelo

-¿Explicar que?

-no se, talvez ¡La falta de nuestras cosas!—Esta vez era mi turno para estar enojada

-A eso, Pues vino una chica rubia hoy por la tarde, esa que vino en el verano a visitarlos, muy guapa por cierto, dijo que se mudarían y comenzó a sacar sus cosas, traía consigo un juego de llames así que supuse estaban enterados

-¡Mis llaves!, por eso no las encontraba, debió sacarlas mientras me daba el abrazo—Fantástico Simplemente Fantástico

-¿Dejo alguna dirección?

El casero busco entre sus bolsillos para luego sacar un pequeño papel doblado.

-Bella, sígueme

-Creo que mejor iré en mi auto, aunque volvamos, no podremos traer todo antes de mañana así que mejor me llevo mi auto.

Anyelo hiba a la delantera ya que yo no sabia a dond nos dirigíamos, cuando se detuvo voltee a ver a mi alrededor, habia un par de apartamentos muy Elegantes y grandes, de color blanco.

Ambos bajamos de carro y Anyelo subió al segundo piso, cuando llegamos toco la puerta muy enojado, segundos después una muy sonriente Alexandra nos abrió

-Bueno, se habían tardado

-¿¡Cual es tu problema, que piensas que puedes ir y sacar nuestras cosas solo porque a ti se te da la gana!—Comenzó a gritar Anyelo en cuanto vio a Alexandra

-Era una sorpresa, creí que seria genial que viviéramos todos juntos, y en tu antiguo apartamento no cabíamos, seremos una familia viviendo juntos

-¡No me importa!, Bella y yo nos largamos en este instante

-¡Claro que no lo aran! Se quedaran aquí y vivirán felices

-¡Por supuesto que no!¡No puedes obligarnos!

Yo prefería mantenerme callada, sabia como terminaría esta discusión, Seguirán peleando durante un rato, ambos levantarían mas la voz y al final Anyelo terminaría cediendo

-¡Y vivaran felices y en Paz!—Grito Alexandra dando por finalizada la Pelea

-Oh..Jodete—Dijo Anyelo mientras entraba a nuestra nueva casa

-volví a ganar—Dijo mi amiga para luego voltear a verme—Vamos Bella entremos—Me relaje, Por fin un poco de paz—Espera….Me dijiste JODETE

Adiós adorada Paz

HOLA GENTE ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA, POR SUS ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS Y EN ESPECIAL A **jess yekyytaa** POR SER MI PRIMER REVIEW!

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO, NO DESESPEREN YA VIENEN LOS CULLEN!

BUENO HICE UN VIDEO DE MI HISTORIA, ESTA EN YOUTUBE PARA QUIEN GUSTE VERLO EL LINK ESTA EN MI PERFIL


	3. Eso es amistad

Bella pov

Bueno jamás creí que estaría en un centro comercial por voluntad propia, pero eh de admitir que se sentía bien, tal vez se deba a mi cambio de actitud o porque no abra nadie que me diga que comprar

-De acuerdo, repacemos muy bien lo que haremos—Dijo Alexandra mientras caminaba firmemente frente a nosotros—Les daré a cada quien dos tarjeta de crédito, la dorada será para que cada quien compre muebles, los de su habitación y los de la sección que les toco y la tarjeta plateada Sera para que compren ropa, zapatos, Maquillaje y espero que solo Bella compre maquillaje, alguien tiene algo que decir

Yo levante la mano

-¿No deberíamos ir camino a la universidad?—Pregunte al ver la hora que marcaba el reloj de la sala

-Hoy no irán a la universidad, hoy lo dedicaremos únicamente a decorar nuestra nueva casa, por un día de clases que pierdan no creo que pase nada—dijo Alexandra que volteaba para todos lados-¿Dónde esta Anyelo?

-Se fue ya a la universidad

¡Maldito Bastardo! Me dejo sola con la loca de su hermana, mientras el va y disfruta de un tranquilo día en la universidad…esta la pagara caro

Llegamos al centro comercial y cada quien se fue por su lado, mi sección para decorar era la cocina, y sabiendo la habilidad culinaria de los demás era muy probable que la única que la utilizaría seria yo. Decidí que primero compraría los muebles de mi habitación, ya después buscaría los de la cocina.

Entre al primer departamento especializado en venta de muebles que vi, eh de decir que no estaba nada mal había mucha variedad.

-Buenos Días señorita ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?—me pregunto uno de los empleados del lugar, era bastante apuesto pero no tanto para llamarme la atención

-Si bueno, estoy redecorando mi habitación y busco algo juvenil pero elegante, no soy tan joven—el empleado comenzó a reírse de mi comentario y me guío hacia la parte de las camas

-¿Tiene algún estilo en mente? ¿Alguna gama de colores?

-No realmente, no soy buena combinando…nada realmente

-No puede ser, solo debe verse en un espejo, va perfectamente combinada, sin mencionar que lleva puesto un C&P original, cualquiera que lleve eso puesto puede combinar lo que sea.

No pude evitar reírme la verdad era muy simpático y agradable

-Bueno, por lo que veo tienes buen gusto así que te voy a pedir que escojas los muebles que mas te gusten para mi y yo volveré como dentro de dos horas a pagar por ellos, la verdad tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no confío mucho en mis gustos…oh y si te queda tiempo también necesito una cocina—El chico pareció estar encantando con la idea y se puso a diseñar en su mente la habitación perfecta para mi, yo simplemente salí de la tienda

Bueno ya tenia listo la decoración de mi recamara y la cocina, ahora solo debía ir a comprar ropa, en eso si estaba un poco mas confiada, pasar tantas horas con Alexandra hablando de moda dejaba sus frutos

Entre a varias tiendas y compre varios atuendos nuevos, la verdad comprar ropa era muy divertido, me sentí como en esas películas donde las chicas se prueban ropa y actúan como si estuvieran en un desfile de modas, con música de fondo y todo.

Al ver el reloj me di cuanta de que ya habían pasado las dos horas que le di al vendedor y si me apuraba aun podría llegar a tiempo para el segundo periodo de le universidad.

Pase corriendo por la mueblería, ni siquiera vi lo que el joven escogió, espero que de verdad tenga buen gusto

Afortunadamente logre convencer a Alexandra para que me dejara llevar mi carro, un hermoso Audi r8 color negro, mi vieja camioneta…pues Anyelo dijo que se la robaron pero claro nunca le gusto mucho y hay que aceptarlo ¿Quién en su sano juicio se la robaría?

Conduje lo mas rápido que pude, yo odiaba perder clases por cualquier motivo, era algo que me disgustaba, era extraño pero jamás fui normal, tampoco es que fiera extraña, al menos no apropósito

Llegue a la universidad y busque donde estacionarme, era raro que yo llegara a llevar mi auto, siempre iba en el de Anyelo salvo una vez al mes cuando Anyelo desaparecía después de la escuela para hacer no se que tontería, la verdad no quería preguntar algo me decía que no iba a disfrutar la respuesta.

Baje del Audi y tome mi bolso y mi computadora

-¡Hijo de…!—Grite cuando lo primero que vi al bajar fuera el rostro de Anyelo a centímetros del mío

-Esa boquita cielo—la socarrona sonrisa de Anyelo dejaba en claro que disfrutaba todo esto—Isabella Swan llegando tarde—Puso una mano en su pecho—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti

Le di un amistoso golpe en el hombro, bueno no es que hubiera mucha diferencia entre mis golpes normales y mis golpes amistosos, no era lo que se dice una chica fuerte

-Déjame en paz, ya voy tarde a mi siguiente clase, además solo llegue tarde por culpa de tu hermana, quien por cierto esta bastante enojada porque no fuiste a su día de compras, y no es la única; yo también estoy furiosa contigo por dejarme pasar esto sola

-Oh por favor tu rostro y esas bolsas en la parte de atrás de tu carro me dicen que te la pasaste bien, además no es como si te fuera a pasar algo terriblemente malo por faltar un miserable día a clases, te aseguro que no te perdiste de nada, es mas no vas a entrar en lo que queda del día

-¿Disculpa? ¿se supone que tengo que tener tu permiso para entrar a mi salón de clases? Tengo 20 años, casi 21 no necesito permiso de nadie

Y como si nunca hubiera hablado me quito las llaves de la mano y me empujo dentro del auto, me empujo tan fuerte que llegue a parar al asiento del copiloto

-Sabes…eres malo con las chicas

-No soy malo con las chicas, soy malo contigo

-¿es un insulto?

-Uno amistoso—rió el, salimos del estacionamiento rumbo a la casa, duramos en silencio como 5 minutos hasta que rompió el silencio-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué tienes? Te vez descolorida, como que apagada

-Soy albina, obvio que me veré descolorida—dije intentando que dejara el tema por la paz, aunque sabia que era lo que le preguntaba

-Bella…

-Estoy bien, enserio no me pasa nada—Mentí, y por la expresión que puso mientras conducía se dio cuanta—Es solo que esta mañana me desperté con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho

-¿Extraño sentimiento? ¿Cómo que?—Su rostro adopto una mueca de preocupación

-No se..Extraño como cuando—Guarde silencio un momento—sabes que olvídalo, estoy bien

-No, no dime, ¿como cuando que?

-No es nada—Volteo a verme—¡Ojos en la carretera!

-No es una carretera—dijo volteando nuevamente a ver el camino—ahora dime que es eso que sentiste, a que se parece

-No quiero decírtelo

-¿Porque no?

-Hay cosas que no te puedo contar

-Vamos, Bella soy tu mejor amigo, conozco prácticamente todo de ti, incluyendo tus irritantes costumbres

-¿Irritantes costumbre?

-Si como que te cepillas los dientes 20 veces de un lado, 20 veces del otro y 20 de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba

-Es higiénico

-También que tienes una gran debilidad por cualquier cosas que se parezca a un pastel, te dan miedo los gatos, no puedes comer tu desayuno y almuerzo si no tienes un trozo de pastel o pie y tu jugo de naranja, también que tienes la costumbre de dormir abrazando ago y que…

-Basta—dije interrumpiéndole—No sabia que encontrabas tantas cosas irritantes en mi

-Son irritantemente adorables

-No puede haber nada irritantemente adorable

-Claro que si lo hay, eres tu, anda ya dime que es, te aseguro que nadie lo entenderá mejor que yo

-Esta bien….el sentimiento que te describo, es como si te golpearan el pecho y bailaran sobre tu corazón

-¿Taquicardia?—taqui..Dijo ¿Taquicardia?

-No idiota, AMOR—Un par de segundos después Anyelo se estaba riendo a carcajadas—Vez por eso no te cuanto nada

-lo siento, de verdad no era mi intención burlarme, pero me estaba imaginando algo mucho mas grave

-¿Como que?

-Nada, solo preocupación, no te preocupes, sea lo que sea que pase siempre nos vas a tener a nosotros para ayudarte, y si ese chico de quien estés enamorada te hace algo, Axel, Ariel y yo le romperemos los huesos

-No estoy enamorada de nadie

-Pero acabas de decir

-Se lo que dije pero nunca mencione que hubiera alguien que me gustara

-Menos mal, tampoco creo que haya alguien a quien le gustes

-¡Anyelo!

-Ya solo bromeo—dijo riéndose, justo cuando llegamos a la puerta de nuestro apartamento me vino algo a la mente

-Oye si te viniste en mi coche, quien se traerá el tuyo

-¡Mierda!

**Sorry por **l**a tardanza es que entre la escuela, exámenes, mi perra enferma apenas y eh podido respirar! Además estoy nerviosa por los resultados para la uni, falta un mes para que me digan si quede o no pero soy de lo mas nerviosa**

**En fin espero poder actualizar mas seguido ya que las cosas se calmaron un poco, ya no desesperen que los Cullen llegaran en el siguiente episodio**

**Para los que no lo han visto hay un video en youtube sobre la historia por si quieren verlo el link esta en mi canal**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, Alertas y favoritos espero que me sigan apoyando**


	4. Llegando

Deje mi Auto cerca de la entrada principal, regularmente suelo estacionar no tan cerca de la puerta, por el amontonar de los chicos y esas cosas pero estaba muy cansada como para estacionarme en mi lugar habitual, la noche anterior los chicos y yo tuvimos una buena ronda de películas, algunas románticas y otras no tanto, pero sin duda fue una buena noche, claro salvo por el pequeño detalle de que la mañana siguiente había que madrugar para llegar a la universidad.

Mientras bajaba con mi café en mano note la falta del automóvil de Anyelo cosa extraña ya que el salió media hora antes que yo

-Ya está muy grandecito para cuidarse solo

Llegue a mi aula y Axel ya estaba sentado haciendo quien sabe que en la computadora

-¿Donde esta Anyelo?—pregunte mientras tomaba asiento junto a él, si dije que ya estaba grandecito pero soy demasiado curiosa

-No tengo idea, cuando nosotros llegamos él ni sus luces, además no somos sus niñeros es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo, ara demasiadas cosas estúpidas pero sabe cuidarse

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme un poco, con lo bocazas que es un dia de estos me lo matan en fin ¿cómo es que madrugaron todos ustedes? con lo tarde que nos acostamos ayer—saque mi computadora y espere a que prendiera

-No todos tenemos el sueño tan pesado como tú—lo dijo como si nada mientras seguía escribiendo…lo que sea que escribía

Poco a poco el aula se fue llenando de estudiantes mientras tanto Axel seguía escribiendo, debo decir que comenzaba a picarme la curiosidad, maldita curiosidad un día de estos me causaría problemas, claro no es como si no los hubiera causado ya pero nunca había sido nada súper serio, en mi opinión.

-Hola Bella, me alegro de que decidieras venir hoy-dijo en tono de broma Ayline una de mis compañeras y podría decir casi amiga—te perdiste del debut del nuevo estudiante y el nuevo profesor, ambos son tan ardientes y no ardientes normal si no ardientes nivel Dios

Ante esa declaración Ariel levanto el rostro del monitor le lanzo una mirada más que mortal a la chica. Todos y me refiero a todos ellos eran en mi opinión un poco demasiado religiosos, recuerdo las regañadas que me daban cada vez que decía dios mío o cosas por el estilo, con el tiempo uno aprende.

-Se supone que están relacionados entre sí pero no se parecen en nada, claro salvo en lo apuestos que son y en el color de ojos, por lo demás son totalmente diferentes, además de que el maestro es demasiado joven para tener un hijo de esa edad—Aylin y sus hormonas no necesito decir mas.

Al poco llegaron sus amigas y se despidió de nosotros, bueno, de mí ya que Axel había decidido ignorarle completamente

-A esa chica todo le parece ardiente, estoy seguro de que se tira a todo lo que se mueva, me preocupan seriamente sus mascotas

-Ow que asco Axel, además dudo que tenga alguna es demasiado delicada como para cuidar a cualquier otro ser vivo

-¿Y porque eres su amiga?—pregunto quitándome el café de la mano y dándole un sorbo

-Porque a pesar de cómo es la chica tiene cerebro, tiene cerebro, si logras comenzar una plática con ella que no tenga nada que ver con chicos te sorprendería te lo aseguro

-La verdad es que me da temor, siento que se me lanzara enzima

-Por favor, como si no pudieras defenderte muy bien de ella—replique intentando recupera mi café, falle

-Puedo defenderme, pero preferiría no hacerlo, no me gusta golpear a las señoritas

-A mí me golpeas a cada rato

-Pero no te veo como una señorita

¿Disculpa?

-¿Entonces que soy? ¿Una jodida silla?—su comentario dolió, sinceramente dolió—a menos que mi anatomía este equivocada, soy una chica

-Si pero, eres como mi hermanita a la cual puedo golpear tranquilamente, pero si alguien más lo intenta, bueno, no se karate por nada

-No sabes karate

-Pero eso nadie lo sabe

Continuamos platicando de cosas sin sentido, ya saben de esas pláticas tan pero tan estúpidas que no puedes creer estar haciendo, en lo personal son mis favoritas, sin darnos cuenta llego casi la hora de clase.

Faltando unos 5 minutos llego al salón de clases quien sería mi nuevo profesor, varios sentimientos me atacaron a la vez, Incredulidad, alegría, tristeza, enojo, furia, comprensión y rabia, pero así como llegaron, se fueron, solo quedo la indiferencia.

En ese momento nuestros ojos se conectaron y pude ver el asombro y había algo más, otro sentimiento que no pude comprender. Yo solo le veía, tan calmada que me sorprendió a mí misma. Siempre pensé que cuando les volviera a ver, aunque sea a uno lo primero que haría sería correr hacia sus brazo y darles un fuerte abrazo mientras pedía que se quedaran…patético lo sé.

Pero no, ese impulso había muerto y yo no podía estar más agradecida. Tenía unos Fantásticos amigos, no, tenía una fantástica y verdadera familia, una vida relativamente tranquila y el regreso de los Cullen no iba a arruinarla, aunque Carlisle Cullen fuera mi nuevo profesor.

-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{ -{-{-{-{

LA AUTORA DICE:

Bueno pues un nuevo capítulo, primero que nada un SuperMegaHiper Sorry por pasar TANTO tiempo sin subir pero con la universidad, el cambio de casa el nuevo ambiente etc.

Pues me eh mareado y había decidió concentrarme en mi estudio cosa que se pasó como a los 40 minutos, bueno como estoy estudiando administración de empresas debo de saber administrar mi tiempo y ordenar un poco mi vida.

Ya saben un Review anima a cualquiera a seguir, la verdad me llegaron mensajes de esos que te mandan si alguien te agrego a favoritos o te sigue y eso y es por eso que realmente me eh animado a seguir con esto.

Les dejo aquí una página de facebook (si es un vicio) donde pondré avisos asi como preguntas o cosas asi para la historia si me voy a tardar, cuando actualizo etc.

www. Facebook Grecaizee

ya saben sin espacio, igual lo dejo en mi perfil, la pagina es para si me tardo mas de la cuenta me den carilla por ahí, manden un review, un correo en fin que me harte tanto que diga voy a subir capitulo para que me dejen tranquila n.n

Bueno es todo por hoy espero que se unan y ya comenze a escribir el siguiente creo que para la próxima semana ya esta.


	5. Explicaciones

La clase paso tranquilamente aunque pude sentir claramente la mirada de Carlisle en mi persona, intente ignorarle lo más que pude, a pesar de estar tranquila con esto no quería cometer cualquier desliz y ponerme a llorar en mitad de la clase, los sentimientos son engañosos eso lo se por experiencia.

Al finalizar el periodo tome rápidamente mis cosas y salí presurosa del lugar aun con la mirada de Carlisle en mi antes de salir de mi rango auditivo escuche claramente como unas chicas le preguntaban porque su hijo no había asistido a clases hoy, más sin embargo no alcance a escuchar respuesta alguna. Sabía que Axel iba justo a mis espaldas por el ruido de su caminar, llegue a mi segunda materia y tome mi asiento habitual y claro Axel se sentó junto a mí y por su mirada me dejaba en claro que mi comportamiento le había extrañado y que hablaríamos más tarde…genial

De alguna manera él y yo teníamos muchas por no decir casi todas las clases juntos, había solo dos clases en las que no coincidíamos. Axel se centro de nuevo en su portátil y me dejo a mí divagar en mis pensamientos, los cuales estaban ocupados en su totalidad por los Cullen. Habían vuelto eso seguro pero ¿habrían vuelto todos? y la pregunta principal ¿Cuál de los tres Cullen estaría en mi clase?

Las siguientes dos clases fueron tranquilas y por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo donde estaba muy segura seria interrogada por Axel y muy probablemente por mis otros dos amigos. Bueno pues al mal paso darle prisa. Lo primero que note al entrar a la cafetería fue que servirían esa extraña cosa que según esta institución era carne, carne de que era la pregunta. Afortunadamente yo siempre traía almuerzo de casa.

Busque con la mirada por algún rastro de Anyelo o de Ariel, encontré a ambos sentados casi al fondo con sus almuerzos ya en la mesa.

-Tengo miedo de abrir esta caja—fue lo que dijo Anyelo cuando nos sentamos junto a ellos—no sé qué abra dentro ni si será comestible

Alexandra preparo el almuerzo de hoy, nunca había sido buena cocinando pero había insistido tanto que fue difícil decirle que no, dijo que haría algo sencillo y no necesitaría mucho.

-Se llama bento, no cajita y según se los japoneses llevan en el su comida—contesto Ariel miestras movía su bento de un lado para otro…sin abrir—pero te entiendo

-Vamos chicos Alexandra le puso mucho empeño, lo menos que podemos hacer es intentar comerlo, además le pregunte esta mañana y me dijo que solo había hecho arroz blanco con huevo o algo asi—la verdad a mi también me preocupaba un poco

-Se que voy a morir—nos miramos una vez mas y con un fuerte suspiro cada quien abrió su bento…nadie dijo nada por unos segundos-¿Bella?

-Dime

-Mi comida tiene cara—Dentro de las cajas de comida había efectivamente arroz pero con una forma algo peculiar

Dentro de cada Bento había una bola de arroz con un poco de ensalada, pero lo curioso eran las bolas de arroz, Ariel y Axel tenían las suyas con forma de Oso y de Pollito, la de Anyelo tenía forma de un puerco y la mía era un panda, definitivamente Alexandra necesita un pasatiempo

-No puedo comer esto, es tan…Rosa, cámbiamelo por el tuyo Bella—Dijo Anyelo mientras cambiaba nuestros almuerzos—mejor un panda que un puerco rosa pero aun así esta debe ser la comida más gay que voy a tener en mi vida.

Todos reímos ante su comentario y nos pusimos a comer hasta el momento no había visto a ninguno de los Cullen menores rondando por los pasillos o la cafetería y de todo corazón esperaba que fuera así por siempre.

-Bella huyo de clases hoy—se escuchó de repente en nuestra mesa—bueno la clase había terminado pero tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo, nada normal

-No fue nada—dije mientras mi mirada iba directo a Axel y si las miradas matasen—solo quería salir del salón y ya

-¿Segura? Si algo te molesta solo debes decirnos y ya, nosotros nos encargaremos de lo que sea que te esté molestando

-A pesar de lo tierno y psicótico que suene eso estaré bien, soy una chica fuerte—la mirada que me dio Anyelo no me dejo opción—nuestro nuevo profesor es Carlisle Cullen

Eso fue todo, la mirada de Anyelo paso de ser comprensiva y amorosa a una fría y llena de Ira

-¿Quién es ese?

De mis amigos el único que sabía de la existencia de los Cullen era Anyelo, al principio con hablaba de ellos porque era demasiado doloroso y después, pues después dejo de interesarme hablar o al menos pensar en ellos.

Sabía que era momento de hablar con el resto de ellos sobre esto, pero no aquí

-Mi pasado

-¿Tu pasado?

-No les diré aquí, hablare con ustedes y Alexandra en la cena

Eso pareció bastarles por el momento, terminamos el almuerzo con calma y comentarios sobre la peculiar forma de cocina que Alexandra estaba practicando, definitivamente necesitábamos encontrarle un pasatiempo a la pobre

Las clases continuaron normalmente y en ningún momento vi la presencia de alguno de los Cullen. Faltaban dos horas para que la Universidad acabara cuando fui emboscada con una mano cubriéndome la boca para ocultar mis gritos y dos pares de manos sosteniéndome cada uno de los brazos fui arrastrada a un aula vacia.

-Sueltenla—dijo una voz de Mujer que reconocí inmediatamente

-¿Qué demonios les pasa?—respondí enojada

-Necesitamos hablar

-Les dije que hablaríamos al regresar a casa Axel

-Pero queremos saber ahora—respondió Ariel con tono de niño pequeño—inclusive llamamos a Alexandra para que estuviera presente

-Me di cuenta… ¿Quién me puso las manos en la boca? Espero que se las lavaran—con ese comentario los tres sonrieron ya que sabían que no estaba enojada—haremos esto, Una pregunta por persona SOLO UNA asi que piensen muy bien cual, empecemos con Alexandra

-Eh bueno yo realmente no se de que va esto ya que Ariel solo llamo diciendo que viniera rápido ya que había algo que discutir asi que no etsoy realmente informada de nada, mejor empieza por otro y yo al final ¿si?—Gire los ojos ante su respuesta

-Bien Axel vas tu

-¿Quiénes son los Cullen?

-Aquí vamos—Les explique toda la historia de cómo había conocido a los Cullen, de mi novianzgo con Edward y de la ruptura—y eso es todo

-¡Pero que imbéciles!—exclamo Alexandra furiosa—si los veo voy a golpearlos, a cada uno de ellos, detesto la hipocresía

-Tranquila, si los llegases a ver mejor no hagas nada, eso seria darles importancia y es algo que no merecen, Ariel tu pregunta es…

-¿No te preocupa verlos de nuevo?

-No, es algo que si bien era improbable que pasara tenía en mente que podía ocurrir, siempre pensé que cuando les volviera a ver sería demasiado doloroso pero ver a Carlisle no lo fue tanto y creo que es porque pude seguir adelante y es gracias a ustedes—dije sonriendo y viéndoles fijamente y ellos me imitaron—A todo esto ¿Dónde esta Anyelo?

-No le dijimos que haríamos esto, habría dicho que no ya que habías dicho que nos dirías en la casa y que solo debíamos esperar además por la forma en que te miro cuando dijiste el nombre de Carlisle supe que él ya estaba enterado de todo

-Esta bien—Me gire para ver a Alexandra directamente-¿Tienes ya tu pregunta?

-No aun no la tengo, ya se me ocurrirá algo y por mientras solo debes ir a clases

Asintiendo con la cabeza tome mis cosas lista para volver a clases y justo cuando esta por salir del aula me pregunto

-¿Aun le amas?

Por mi mente pasaron muchas imágenes, la primera vez que le vi, cuando me salvo de esos delincuentes, el restaurante, el juego de beisbol, cada momento junto a el y ahí supe mi respuesta

-No, creo que no—y Sali

{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{

LA AUTORA DICE

CAPITULO LISTO!

Errores de ortografía pues espero no tener aluno, la verdad siempre los revisaba con el corrector pero en este Word no pude ponerlos T.T quiero mi Portatil!

Espero les guste y los por los Cullen tranquilas ya casi están aquí, ahora no tarde tanto pero es por que estoy de vacaciones y aun asi mi dia esta lleno y eso es horrible! Bueno pues ya saben si les gusto agreguen a favorito, síganle o envíen un Review y denle me gusta a Facebook

Estoy aprendiendo a usar Photoshop y planeo usarlo para editar fotos y cosas referentes a este Fi casi que recen para que aprenda como usarle XD

Video promocional y Facebook están en mi Perfil


End file.
